Forever My Destiny
by HitsuNina-9124024
Summary: Heiji tidak masuk selama 3 hari karena sakit. Kok bisa? please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Forever My Destiny  
**

**Author : Hitsugaya Nina  
**

**Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho only.....**

**Main Characters : Hattori Heiji & Toyama Kazuha

* * *

**A/n : Hya...... akhirnya setelah sekian lama, aku bisa juga nulis Fic Detective Conan. Gya... senangnya..^^. Tadinya mau bikin pairing ShinRan, tapi kayaknya lebih cocok pairing iyang ini deh.....Dibaca yah!!! review deh. Satu lagi, ini OC loh!!

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Arrgghh!!!!!!!**

Pagi yang indah. Burung-burung berkicau dengan riang. Cerahnya hari terlihat dari kilauan matahari yang terpancar. Semua orang terlihat senang menyambut pagi, tapi tidak buatku. AKU KESIANGAN!!!!!!

Saat mataku mulai terbuka, aku melihat jam dinding kamarku menunjukkan pukul 06.00. Harusnya aku bangun jam 05.00, tapi karena kupingku yang tidak mendengar suara alarm, yah jadi kesiangan deh....

Dengan cepat aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi, karena kalau tidak, aku bisa telat masuk sekolah, padahal sekolahku cukup dekat dengan rumah.

Aku mandi dengan sangat terburu-buru, nggak biasanya nih, soalnya di keluargaku aku yang mandinya paling lama. selesai mandi, aku segera memakai seragam sekolahku yang sudah tergantung di depan lemari sejak semalam. Untung semalam aku sudah menyiapkannya. Ketika aku sedang mengancingkan kancing baju terakhirku, tiba-tiba pintu kamarku yang tidak terkunci itu terbuka dengan keras dan dihadapanku sudah berdiri orang aneh yang lebih mirip alien bagiku. Ia langsung menyapaku dengan mulut bawelnya itu.

"Pagi, Kazu-chan...." Ia berteriak dengan keras yang dapat membuat kupingku kehilangan gendangnya. Aku langsung membalas terikkannya.

"Heh, alien... kalo mau masuk kamar orang ketuk pintu dulu dong!!. Dan jangan berteriak sekencang itu!! aku tidak tuli tau!!!" aku berteriak semampuku. Setelah itu aku melihat ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kupikir apanya yang lucu. Aku langsung menuruni tangga ke ruang makan dengan tampang cemberut. Ia masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku. Masih tertawa.

"Kazuha, jangan bersikap begitu dong!! kasihan kan Heiji sudah datang capek-capek hanya untuk menjemputmu. Hargai sedikit dong usahanya" kata-kata mamaku itu membuatku muak. Hargai sedikit usahanya? memangnya dia siapa??.

"Aduh ma, rumahnya kan hanya disebelah! lagipula siapa suruh dia repot-repot kesini?? kurang kerjaan" aku mengomel sambil duduk di kursi dan mencomot roti coklat kesukaanku. Lalu menyikat habis roti itu dan mencomot yang lainnya.

Ya, dia tetanggaku. Namanya Heiji. Hattori Heiji. Tetangga sekaligus temanku sejak kecil. Kami selalu satu sekolah sejak SD sampai SMA. Aku sudah bosan melihat tampangnya. Bagiku dia hanya sebagai tetangga yang tidak tau sopan santun masuk ke kamar orang tanpa ketuk pintu dulu. Memangnya itu kamar nenek moyangmu apa??.

"Kazu bisa bangun sendiri kok! jadi milai besok dia nggak boleh dateng kesini lagi" kataku pada mamaku. Mama hanya menghela napas mendengar kata-kataku yang pedas.

"Kok gitu sih Kazu?? aku kan udah capek-capek dateng, bukanya terima kasih malah marah-marah" Heiji tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingku dan tersenyum. Senyum yang memuakkan.

"Huh! aku tidak butuh bantuanmu" ujarku sambil pamitan pada mamaku. Ayahku sedang keluar kota dan baru pulang beberapa bulan lagi. Lagian aku tidak merasa kesepian.

"Ma, aku berangkat ya?" kataku lalu mengambil tas kesayanganku lalu segera menuju pintu.

"Kazuha, tunggu aku dong!! masa aku di tinggal??" kata Heiji. Ia berusaha mengejarku. Tapi aku terus saja berjalan. Setelah tiba di jalan raya, aku segera menyetop angkot.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu naik angkot, bareng aku saja ya!" kata Heiji memohon padaku. Aku tidak tega ia memohon padaku, akhirnya aku menyetujuinya. Aku menolak ketika supir angkot itu menawariku naik, dan hanya berlalu dengan geraman.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan buat aku terlambat" ujarku sok ketus. Heiji hanya nyengir mendengar kata-kataku.

"Ok Tuan putri, hamba akan mengantar tuan putri sampai tujuan dengan selamat" kata-katanya itu membuatku tertawa. Entah kenapa, walaupun aku sebal dengannya, tapi rasanya hanya di dekatnyalah aku merasa nyaman.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku mau mengambil skuterku dulu" kata Heiji lalu menghilang ke dalam rumahnya yang bersebelahan dengan rumahku. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali dengan membawa skuter kesayangannya.

"Ayo naik" ajak Heiji. Aku hanya menurutinya dengan anggukan. Lalu skuter itu melaju dijalan raya. Kami saling diam selama perjalanan.

Sebenarnya sekolah kami nggak terlalu jauh dari rumah, tapi karena hari ini aku terlambat, jadi mendingan aku naik skuternya Heiji daripada harusberdesakkan di dalam angkot yang pengap dan bau, atau bersimbah peluh berjalan kaki. Akhirnya kami sampai di depan gerbang sekolah dengan selamat. Aku segera turun dari skuternya.

"Sampai nanti" kataku singkat lalu segera berlari menuju kelas karena aku pasti terlambat. Untung aku tidak sekelas dengannya. Kalau iya, wah bisa gawat. Bagaimana hidupku nanti kalau harus bertemu dengannya terus. Ketika aku sampai di kelas, ternyata aku belum terlambat, aku segera menyapa Ran, teman sebangkuku.

"Pagi Ran, kau sedang apa?" tanyaku. Ran yang sedang serius berkutat dengan bukunya hanya berbicara tanpa menatapku.

"Aku sedang menghapal. Hari ini kan ada ulangan. Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu" ucapnya sambil terus menekuni buku tebal itu. Aku langsung sadar kalau hari ini ada ulangan IPA. Pelajaran yang paling aku benci. Aku langsung merespon ucapan Ran.

"Oh tidak! aku lupa... aku harus gimana?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Aku bingung, harusnya semalam aku belajar. Habisnya IPA itu kan pelajaran yang paling aku benci. Lebih baik aku baca komik daripada harus belajar tentang sistem reproduksi manusia. Huh, menyebalkan.

"Makanya, jangan baca komik terus" kata Ran sambil masih terus membaca buku tebal itu yang aku tau itu buku paket IPA.

"Hh, bukanya bantuin aku, malah nyindir" cibirku. Memang sih, apa yang bisa Ran bantu untuk menolongku?. Ketika pikiranku sedang bingung, tiba-tiba Heiji masuk ke kelasku dan menyerahkan lembaran-lembaran kertas berisi tulisan padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan bingung.

"Kazuha, hari ini kamu ada ulangan khan??? kok sampai lupa bawa kisi-kisinya sih. Nih aku pinjemin, jangan lupa balikin ya!" kata Heiji sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya bisa bengong memandanginya.

_'Darimana dia tahu kalau hari ini aku ada ulangan?'_ pikirku. Setelah itu ia pamit untuk balik ke kelasnya. Aku masih menatap punggungnya hingga ia menghilang. Ran memandangiku.

"Heiji kok perhatian sekali padamu??" tanya Ran bingung, "Boleh aku lihat kisi-kisinya?" tanyanya lagi. Aku masih berpikir. Karena tak sabar, Ran menyambar kertas-kertas itu dari tanganku. Aku membiarkannya.

Aku masih berpikir bagaimana caranya Heiji bisa tau kalau hari ini aku ulangan. Aku tidak pernah memberitahunya. Tahu-tahu ia datang ke kelasku dan menyerahkan lembaran-lembaran itu. Aku membiarkan Ran memuji kebaikkan Heiji. Aku melamun, tapi lamunanku segera berakhir ketika _Bu Kacang _masuk ke kelasku dengan membawa setumpuk soal. Huh, sial!!!.

x x x x x x x x x x

_Heiji POV_

"Heiji, hari ini kita kan mesti ke dokter untuk kontrol, kok belum siap-siap?" Suara ibuku itu membuatku berhenti bermain Ps. Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara dan tersenyum.

"Iya ma, aku beres-beres dulu ya" kataku lalu menuju kamar. Cukup lama aku di dalam kamar karena aku bingung mau pakai baju apa. Akhirnya aku putuskan memakai T-shirt hijau lumut plus celana kain 3/4 dengan topi yang capingnya di belakang. Dengan pede aku keluar kamar dan melihat mamaku berdecak.

"Ya ampun Heiji, kita itu mau ke dokter, bukan ke mall. Masa pakai baju kayak gitu, cepat ganti!!" mamaku lnsung mengomel begitu melihat penampilanku. Aku nyengir lebar.

"Nggak ah, udah nyaman kayak gini" protesku. Mama hanya cemberut.

"Ya sudahlah, yang penting mama udah kasih tau kamu. Ayo jalan" mama menarikku ke pintu. Setelah mengunci pintu, mama menuju garasi untuk mengeluarkan mobil. Keluarlah Honda Civic merah kepunyaan mama. Mama naik dan aku mengikutinya. Aku nggak mau punya mobil. Ribet ngerawatnya, lebih baik naik skuter, lebih nyaman. Tak lama kemudian kami sudah berada di jalan raya.

-

**To Be Continue......**

x x x x x x x x x

* * *

A/n : Hya..... akhirnya satu chapter selesai dengan sukses... senangnya ..^^. Fic ini akan menjadi fic favoritku. Ha...ha...

Aku berharap kalian tidak lupa untuk mereview....... R & R!!!!!!! pLEASE?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever My Destiny**

**By : Hitsugaya Nina**

**

* * *

**A/N : Chapter dua nih..... pokoknya harus baca... !!!!

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

_Pukul 06.00 pagi di kamar Kazuha...._

PIIP....PIIP....

"Hah, ya ampun jam berapa ini?" aku langsung bangun begitu jam beker itu berbunyi. Dengan segera aku meraih jam beker yang terletak di meja belajar dan berteriak histeris.

"Aduh, KESIANGAN lagi....... bodoh!!" aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi, berganti pakaian dan menuju ke bawah untuk sarapan. Disana sudah ada Ibuku dan.... Argh..!!!!! si cowok menyebalkan itu juga ada, udah gitu pake pasang tampang innocent lagi. Huh, udah gitu senyum-senyum gak jelas. Memuakkan.

"Pagi Kazu-chan, kok kesiangan lagi sih?. Memangnya kau tidak memasang alarm, hmm?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum jail. Matanya yang lembut menatapku.

"Ma, aku berangkat dulu ya!" kataku sambil mencium tangan ibuku dan berlalu dari situ. Niatku untuk sarapan jadi hilang karena melihat wajahnya. Huh, kenapa setiap pagi aku harus bertemu dengannya?.

"Tunggu Kazuha, masak kau mau meninggalkanku lagi sih?" tanya Heiji sambil mengejarku.

"Tante, aku berangkat dulu ya" kata Heiji.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati". aku mendengar ibuku berbicara.

"Kazuha, tunggu aku" ucapnya . Aku membiarkannya mengejarku. Aku sudah muak sekarang, kenapa pagi yang indah ini harus di kotori oleh tampang jailnya. Aku tidak peduli walaupun ia memuhon padaku untuk pergi ke sekolah bersamanya.

"Bareng aku ya!" pintanya.

"Nggak!" jawabku. Ketika tiba di jalan raya, Aku segera menyetop angkot. Aku langsung naik. Kali ini aku nggak mau pergi bersamanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau menjauhiku. Tapi yang jelas aku akan selalu menyayangimu" kata-katanya itu terngiang di telingaku ketika angkot itu berjalan menjauhinya bersama dengan kepedihan kata-kata yang di ucapkannya.

Sampai di sekolah, kata-kata Heiji itu masih terngiang di telingaku.

"Apa sih maksud Heiji dengan _'menyayangimu'_" gumamku. Aku masuk kelas dengan tampang cemberut.

"Kok lesu Kazuha? kenapa?" Ran menyambutku dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara" jawabku ketus. Aku langsung memejamkan kepalaku di atas meja.

"Kazuha" Ran bicara dengan nada mencemaskan. Aku tidak peduli.

x x x x

_Esoknya......_

Aku merasa bersalah pada Heiji. Aku berniat untuk minta maaf, tapi saat aku tengah menunggunya di depan rumah, ia tak kunjung datang. Kupikir ia sudah berangkat, sehingga aku putuskan untuk berangkat sekolah sendirian.

"Kok nggak biasanya sih dia nggak nungguin aku" gumamku.

_'Jangan-jangan Heiji marah lagi?'_ batinku cemas. Aku langsung menyetpo angkot dan berangkat dengan kecemasan.

Esoknya Heiji tetap tidak muncul, aku tak menghiraukannya, kupikir Heiji marah padaku.

_'Nanti juga dia datang kerumahku'_ batinku.

Tapi sudah tiga hari dia tidak muncul. Aku semakin cemas. Apa karena aku tidak menerima ajakannya, dia sampai marah seperti itu.

"Huh, dasar idiot" aku merutuk gak jelas. Akhirnya karena penasaran, aku ke kelas Heiji dan menemui Shinichi, teman sebangkunya. Dia juga temanku, pacarnya Ran. Saat aku masuk ke kelas Heiji, aku melihat Shinichi sedang membaca buku. Kursi disebelahnya kosong. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Hai Shinichi, kau lihat Heiji tidak?" tanyaku. Cowok tampan itu menoleh. Rambutnya yang hitam berkibar-kibar dengan lembut. Aku tersenyum.

_'Ran pintar sekali mencari pacar. Tidak seperti diriku'_ batinku kesal.

"Ada apa Kazuha, tumben kau kesini?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ngg.. sudah tiga hari ini aku tidak melihat Heiji. Kira-kira kau tau dia kemana?" tanyaku malu-malu. Ku lihat ia kaget melihat pertanyaanku.

"Lho?? memangnya kau tidak tahu? Heiji nggak masuk sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Aku nggak tahu dia nggak masuk karena apa. Tapi kau kan tetangganya, kok nggak tahu?" tanya Shinichi lagi. Aku hanya bisa diam.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya" ujarku. Aku segera berlalu dari sana.

_Sepulang sekolah......._

Entah kenapa, aku kesini. Yah, mungkin karena aku khawatir pada keadaannya. Aku langsung memencel bel rumah yang bercat krem itu. Tak ada sahutan. Aku memencet bel sekali lagi. Kali ini pintu di buka oleh Ibunda Heiji, Bu Shizuka. Aku langsung menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"Assalamu'alaikum...." sapaku begitu melihatnya.

"Wa'alaikumssalam.." jawabnya, "Wah, ada apa ya Kazuha?" tanya Bu Shizuka. Aku langsung pada pokok pembicaraan.

"Ng, aku ingin tahu keadaan Heiji. Sudah tiga hari ini dia tidak masuk sekolah" jawabku gugup.

"Oh, kalau begitu ayo masuk dulu. Kebetulan sekali, aku masak makanan kesukaan kalian berdua" jawabnya. Bu Shizuka langsung mengajakku masuk. Aku mengikutinya. Walaupun aku sering kesini, tapi kali ini suasananya berbeda. Seperti ada yang di sembunyikan dariku. Dan aku tidak tahu itu. Hal itu sangat menyebalkan, karena aku tidak suka pada teka-teki.

"Eng, tante, Heiji mana?" tanyaku hati-hati. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk menatapku. Tatapan matanya dalam. Aku jadi semakin bingung.

"Eh, Kazuha, tante buat kue kesukaanmu. Ayo ikut tante ke dapur" ajaknya. Dari kata-katanya aku katu kalau ada yang disembunyikan. Aku terpaksa mengikutinya untuk mengorek hal penting tentang Heiji.

"Nih lihat, tante buat pie kismis kesukaan kalian. Mau coba?" tanya bu Shizu, panggilan akrabku.

"Ah, makasih. Nanti saja" jawabku. Bu shizu diam sejenak, seperti ingin mencari kekuatan untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu berat diucapkan. Aku mengelus-elus pundaknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi tante?" tanyaku. Bu Shizu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Terdiam sejenak lagi. Aku jadi bingung apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Tante, cerita ajah, aku siap mendengarkan kok" kataku mengulang pertanyaan yang tidak di jawab. Bu Shizu mengangguk.

"Heiji belum memberitahumu ya?" tanya bu Shizu. Aku menggeleng karena tidak mengerti.

"Memangnya Heiji kenapa tante?" tanyaku cemas.

"Sejak SMP Heiji sudah mengidap penyakit kanker hati. Tapi selama itu dia kuat menjalani hidupnya karena kamu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja tiga hari yang lalu, kondisinya _down_ jadi tante bawa ke rumah sakit. Kata dokter, penyakitnya itu sudah sampai stadium lanjut. Tante bingung, tante nggak tahu harus kasih tau kamu atau tidak. Akhirnya karena permintaan Heiji, tante nggak memberitahumu" jelas bu Shizu panjang lebar.

Aku terhenyak.......

-

**To Be Continue......**


End file.
